zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Gourd
There are many theories as to what liquid a Fire Mage holds in his Gourd talisman to produce such a roaring fire, but it sure is flammable! List of Gourds Gourd *Newbie Talisman *Level 1 *Notes: *Stamina +1 *Physique +1 *Equip: MP Regen Increase by 2 points * Cannot be upgraded. No growth/skills/talents Cane Gourd *Newbie Talisman *Level 5 *Upgraded with Shadow Stone *Talisman Skill : Cast a fire dragon to attack all enemies in a line. 3 minute cooldown. Bonus vs: Fox Sprite : MP Cost: ??. : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: : 2: : 3: *Talents : Tier 1: : : : Tier 2: : *Notes : You recieve this Gourd at level 5 from Taoist Koo along with a Shadow Stone. This Gourd cannot be upgraded past its initial stage to Doom/Draco prefix. Purple Fire Gourd *Rank 1 Talisman *Level 10 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Adds 50 ME to your stats. Lasts 2 mins at Draco. 5 minute cooldown. : MP/Vigor cost: 10 vigor : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Gourd at level 15 from Captor DJ, along with a Scarlet Stone. Chaotic Gourd *Rank 1 Talisman *Level 20 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Skill is an AOE close range around the mage hits 3 times with knock back and on 4th with knockdown. 3 minute cooldown. : MP/Vigor Cost: 30 vigor : Effective : As knockdown and AOE damage skill a good skill to have. *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve the Chaotic Gourd from your level 20 class quest. After completing the quest for the Summoning Charm, you will recieve a quest to defeat Blaze Ox, which includes this talisman as a reward. Blaze Ox can also drop this talisman. Fire Raven Gourd *Rank 1 Talisman *Level 30 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Casts 3 fire raven's. 2 minute cooldown. : MP/Vigor Cost: 15 vigor : Effective : Average skill, takes very long to cast, dont use other skills before 3rd raven is out. *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : The major bosses of Water Palace can drop this talisman. You can also buy it for 20 Cypress Pendant/10 copper from the Immortal Guild if you have attained at least Rank 9 reputation with them. Caer Bannog Gourd *Rank 2 Talisman *Level 40 *Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade *Talisman Skill : Grants MP. Draco 2000 MP. Cooldown time is 6 mins. : MP/Vigor Cost: 30 vigor : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Addl Atb: Stamina +8, ME +10 : 2: Addl Atb: Spirit +10, HP Reg. +5 : 3: Addl Atb: Spirit +10, Mana Crit Rate +1% : 4: Addl Atb: Stamina +8, Crit Res. Rate +1% : 5: Black Spell-Draco: Regenerate MP. 6 minute cooldown. 30 Vigor. : 6: Addl Atb: Spirit +10, ME +16 : 7: Addl Atb: Stamina +6, Mana Crit Rate +2% *Talents : Tier 1: : : : Tier 2: : : : Tier 3: : *Notes : Gourd can be purchased from the Devil Tower Quartermaster for 10 Devil-Defeat Marks and 10 Gold or obtained by Storm Test quest "A superb reward". Blaze Golden Gourd *Rank 2 Talisman *Level 50 *Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade *Talisman Skill : Attack targets and cause continuous damage. 2 minutes cooldown. Does single target damage plus a DOT. : MP/Vigor Cost: 15 vigor : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Addl Atb: Stamina +10, MR +5 : 2: Addl Atb: Spirit +12, Mana Crit rate +2% : 3: Addl Atb: Spirit +20, MR +15 : 4: Addl Atb: Stamina +15, Physique +14 : 5: Blaze Spell-Draco: Attack targets and cause continuous damage. 2 minutes cooldown. 15 vigor : 6: Addl Atb: Spirit +16, Mana Crit Rate +2% : 7: Addl Atb: Stamina +15, ME +25 *Talents : Tier 1: : : : Tier 2: : : : Tier 3: : *Notes : Gourd can be purchased from the Devil Tower Quartermaster for 40 Devil-Defeat Marks and 20 Gold or obtained from bosses in Upper Imperial Tomb such as Frank Chu. Dipolar Flame Gourd *Rank 2 Talisman *Level 60 *Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade *Talisman Skill : Knock targets in selected area down. 3 minutes cooldown. : MP/Vigor Cost: 30 vigor : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Addl Atb: Mana Crit Rate +1%, Mana Crit Damage +10% : 2: Addl Atb: Stamina +20, ME+20 : 3: Addl Atb: Spirit +22, Mana Crit Rate +2% : 4: Addl Atb: Confuse Res +15, Mana Crit Damage +10% : 5: Dipolar Spell-Draco: Knock targets in selected area down. 3 minutes cooldown. 30 vigor : 6: : 7: *Talents : Tier 1: : : : Tier 2: : : : Tier 3: : *Notes : Gourd can be purchased for 30 Bamboo Pendants from the Immortal Guild if you have attained at least Rank 8 reputation with them. Category:Classes Category:Skills Category:Talisman